Just Willow
by BrendaMorgan
Summary: Willow is sick of being Just Willow she changes just a few things about her some pretty major things. Willow/Graham pairing.


AN: Willow is sick of being Just Willow she changes just a few things about her some pretty major things. Willow/Graham pairing. R and R.

Just Willow

Willow Rosenberg woke up at hearing her clock she looked at it 8:39 a.m. she got up took a shower and put on a light but t-shirt with her dark blue pants and yellow flip-flops she was already late to class. She ran into Prof. Walsh's class everyone was confused Willow late? Didn't make any sense to any of them especially Buffy she motioned for Willow to join her. They walked out of class with Riley.

Buffy: Willow why were you late?

Willow: I just woke up late.

Buffy: You? woke up late? 

Willow: Yes.

Riley: We are having a party at my frat tonight Willow you and Buffy are invited so just wear any of those regular close if you uncomfortable wearing anything like Buffy.

Willow: Fine.

She wanted to go back to the room she said good-bye to Buffy and Riley ' I'll show you both there will be a new Willow tonight' She quickly ran to a store she bought about 18 new outfits and 12 pairs of shoe's. She also went to the beauty salon and got blonde highlights. She spent about $300.00 within the last 3 hrs. She ran to her car got in and drove to the dorm she brought all twenty bags in by herself. She picked out white heels, white pants, and a strapless white top that stopped right about her belly button. She quickly got her purse and walked towards the frat. 

* Frat House *

Buffy held hands with Riley while he talked to Forrest and Graham she had just decided to wear a light blue summer dress. She looked around the frat for any signs of Willow just then a girl with red hair and blonde high-lights walked into the frat who caught the eye of every guy. Her outfit consisted of white. She saw Buffy smiled and walked over to her the men at the party couldn't keep their eyes off of her. She walked up to Buffy and smiled.

Willow: Hey Buff.

Buffy: Willow you look wow.

Willow: Thanks.

Riley, Graham, and Forrest just stared at the beauty before them she looked at Riley. Willow also noticed the other two one was an absolute hottie with dark hair and a well muscled body his name was Graham she has a class with him she imediately fell in love with him the other was Forrest she hated him because he treated Buffy like crap. Willow looked absolutely gorgeous to all three but only one had already thought she was gorgeous just the way she was and that was Graham she smiled at the tree of them. Willow always talked to Graham in class and he enjoyed her chatty self. She couldn't help but still feel six eyes on her she turned towards the three men. 

Willow: Hey Riley. Hey Graham. Hi Forst.

Forrest: It's Forrest.

Willow: Same difference.

Buffy: Willow! What's gotten into you?

Willow: Nothing.

She saw the shots of rum on the counter she took two and handed one to Buffy. Buffy gave her back the shot.

Willow: Come on drink with me.

Buffy: No Willow.

Willow: Fine more for me then.

She took the two shots and downed them with in 40 seconds. All four just stared at her Graham couldn't believe what he was seeing Willow Rosenberg just downing rum like it was no big thing. She turned to Graham and heard a slow song she just absolutely loved.

Willow: Oh I love this song. Graham come on.

Before he could say anything she had him out of the floor and she had her hands around his neck. He placed his hands around her small waist Buffy then decided that she better get Willow out of here she got in front of Graham and pulled Willow outside Riley and Graham followed. Willow screamed and struggled to get out of the slayers grasp she kicked and screamed.

Willow: Stop Buffy!

Buffy: Your drunk.

Willow: Please I has to shots and a beer on the way over here.

Buffy: Willow thats enough we are going home.

Willow: You know what go to hell bitch!

Buffy: Willow.... You need to get home.

Graham: I could walk her home.

Willow: Fine follow me.

They both walked silently to the dorm when they reached her dorm room she just opened the door and stood in the door way.

Willow: Okay Soldier Boy I made it here now you can go.

Graham: What's your deal Willow?

Willow: Excuse me?

Graham: You used to be sweet.

Willow: I still am sweet look you don't know me

Graham: I would like to.

Willow: Please! Don't give me that line of bull shit!

Graham: It's not bullshit.

Willow: Oh it isn't?

Graham: No.... Willow these past few weeks in class I have started to grow feelings for you.... Wills I love you...

Willow: Wow. That's deep. I love you too. I have for the longest time.

He smiled and pulled her into him their lips locked around each others. She put her arms around his neck and his arms occupied her waist. They kept kissing she kicked the door closed and led him to her bed.

AN: So what did you think?


End file.
